


The Feline Feeling

by purplejo2



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, before it goes very right, cat!Pippa, clueless Hecate trying to be brave, modern magic goes wrong, witches in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplejo2/pseuds/purplejo2
Summary: Mildred Hubble is in trouble... for you see, she has managed to turn one Miss Pentangle into a cat.But the troubled one, really, may just be Miss Harbroom.





	1. A Real Purrdicament

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fic I wrote as an answer to one of the Tumblr posts by hiccuphardbroom that tickled my fancy.  
> A silly story that doesn't take itself too seriously, with no other goals than to have fun with the characters we all love - and I hope you read it as such.
> 
> Unbetaed, written by a non-native - all mistakes are my own and I cherish them dearly (not really).
> 
> Anyways, have fun and feel free to share your thoughts with me, I'm always looking forward to making new friends.
> 
> Cheers!

> "as your welcoming committee  
>  we conclude it'd be a pity  
>  not to greet you  
>  with...  
>  ...a flying kitty?!"  
> 

“Well, that's it, then - I guess we're getting expelled." Enid said a bit too nonchalantly for a person scared out of her wits. "And, Millie, that has to be the worst chant I've ever heard in my _life_!"

"Should... should I pick _her_ up or...?" Mildred responded, kneeling next to a pile of bright pink robes surrounding a kitty pawing at a hat stuck at her tail.

The two girls in charge of welcoming Miss Pentangle this morning just looked at each other blankly.

This was supposed to be an easy impromptu spell, modern or not! Sparks in the shape of a flying cat, pink and bright and cute. Fireworks near the grassy ground where the bright witch may land...something! Miss Pentangle deserves nothing if not a flashy welcome, Mildred thought.  
And now, all they did was perform a transformation spell on one of the most well-known Headmistresses across the land. What a way to start a day...

Enid shrugged.

_Meow._

  


* * *

  


"First we turn Miss Pentangle into a cat by accident, and now we don't even know where she is! How did we even end up here, Millie?"  
Enid shrieked as the two girls rushed up the stairs and down the narrow corridor leading towards the Cackle's Headmistress's office. 

To say that this Saturday morning has taken an unexpected turn would be a gross understatement. An uneventful day turned into a one-way ticket out of school, or eternal detention with Miss Hardbroom - if they're lucky. Really lucky. 

"Miss Cackle! Miss Cackle!" Both of the girls cried out as they saw a distinct pink form at the end of the corridor.

"Oh, Mildred, Enid..." Ada turned towards the familiar voices calling after her. "And who do we have here?"

A tiny champagne colored cat jumped out the corner clumsily, looking up at Ada all the while.  
Fluffy and soft, eyes the deepest shade of brown, she didn't look anything like the cats currently occupying the ancient school. Her perfect little pink nose wriggled and she meowed lightly.

"Aren't you the prettiest little creature...how did you end up here all alone?" Ada said fondly, picking her up from the ground.

"Umm... you see, that's what we wanted to tell you Miss Cackle..."

" **Girls...?!** "

"That's..." Mildred took a step closer to her friend and said in a voice a bit above a whisper. "That's Miss Pentangle." 

Enid smiled the biggest grin she could muster. She lifted both of her hands to present a familiar pink dress and a hat in one and a broom in the other.

"Oh...OH." Ada blinked and removed her finger from the cat's belly where it was scratching happily. "Miss Hardbroom is going to lose her wits once she finds out." 

  


* * *

  


Okay, they have Miss Cackle at their side. She understands that accidents happen sometimes when there's magic involved. Making mistakes is a part of what makes us witches.  
For Ada, being the one who sent them to welcome Miss Pentangle in the first place, makes putting all the blame on them out of the question.   
So she sent the girls away, where they'll surely be making more mistakes but of a less gravity hopefully, and sat at her office to devise a plan.

The best possible solution to all of this would be to just simply transform Miss Pentangle back to her former self and pray that she won't remember the predicament.

But when it comes to modern magic... confidence is what Miss Cackle lacks. Not only confidence but also the ability to improvise and risk making an even bigger mess out of all of this.

Miss Hardbroom on the other hand, for as much fuss as she makes and scrunches her nose in distaste, has become very proficient in the practices of modern magic. Ada suspects... no, Ada knows what and who was the biggest motivator behind this sudden change of heart - The very _cat_ she's holding in her arms.

"Don't worry, Miss Pentangle, we'll sort this out in just a moment."  
Ada said half-heartedly to the cat in her lap.

She was a patient person by nature, but a few minutes waiting for her Deputy in the office seemed like an eternity. Two things were certain by now - Miss Hardbroom will be able to help her with the transformation spell and Miss Hardbroom will not be happy with the turn of events thus far.

Just as she was placing a cat on the table, her Deputy appeared with a distinct click, looking at her intently.

"Hecate, there you are. Thank Goodness."

"Is everything okay?" The witch asked carefully.

"Well... not exactly." Ada answered uncertainly.

Hecate seemed distracted all of a sudden, her eyes roamed towards the desk and got fixated on the little cat. She straightened her back even further and quirked her head in wonder.

"That cat. Very... untraditional for a witching school like this." Hecate took a few steps forward, almost unable to resist herself. She stretched one of her long fingers and ran it down the kitty's forehead to her tiny nose. "But striking. Entrancing. Powerful."

Kitty licked her finger and pushed herself closer to the outstretched hand. The way it meowed... it sounded almost like a... _sigh_. Her tail shot up and she ran her body up the length of a Hecate's forearm. 

"That's... Miss Pentangle." Ada closed her eyes and said carefully.

"Miss P-Pentangle?!"

For an outsider, it might have looked as if some invisible force pushed Hecate backward. Her body twitched and she drew her hands close to her chest. She didn't avert her eyes from the cat, too stunned to do so, but they were round and big, unblinking. 

"That's right." Ada nodded, unsurprised by the reaction she witnessed.

"She always did like to make herself noticed." Hecate puffed, her eyes now gentle, making the edge in her voice blunter than expected. "But she didn't turn herself into a cat, did she?"

"You're right again. There's some modern magic involved, an imprecise chant..." Ada tried to explain.

"...and Mildred Hubble!" she narrowed her eyes at Ada, making a statement rather than a question.

"We shall discuss those details a bit later. If you agree, we have a more pressing issue on our hands now." The older witch concluded.

Hecate nodded, still resolved to get to the bottom of this but unable to argue. The little cat just mere inches away didn't make things easier either - especially now as it was licking her paw looking at a platter of cookies mischievously.

"Um... Hecate, I know you've taken interest in modern magic as of recently..." The Headmistress continued.

"For **academic** purposes only." Hecate shrieked.

"Of course, dear..." Ada added quickly, hoping that the suppressed chuckle in her throat went unnoticed by her Deputy. "But I was wondering, hoping really, that you could take the time and restore Miss Pentangle to her previous self without us having to contact other modern witches... you see how bad that would be for our reputation."

Hecate nodded, eyes transfixed to the cat on the table.

"Not to mention how uncomfortable Miss Pentangle could be, stuck in this form for a long time."  
Ada suspected that not to be true, most transformations spells weren't really unpleasant, but she couldn't pass up the chance to give her Deputy another reason to comply quicker.

"Fine. I can do it. I'll just need some time... and an empty potion's lab." Hecate exhaled as she looked at Ada, already thinking through the steps she'll need to take to get this _mess_ over with. 

"And you shall get it. Do not worry about the remaining activities for today, Hecate, I'll take over from now." The confidence in Ada's voice returned full force. If there's one person she could trust with anything, that would always unequivocally be Miss Hardbroom. "You may begin whenever you're ready."

The look she got in return wouldn't confirm her belief.

"Should... should I pick _her_ up or...?"

This time, Ada did chuckle. "Yes, dear. And you may not want to forget this either."

She pointed her finger towards a pile of bright pink clothes draped over an armchair. 


	2. A Purrfect Solution

Hecate couldn't remember the last time transferring was such a difficult task to do - but to twirl your fingers just the right way, while holding a woman of your dreams between them, is bound to be arduous.  
Not to mention the more insistent twirl of the thoughts and emotions, ranging from panic to exhilaration and back, playing at the forefront of her mind.

Hecate wanted to laugh out loud, throw her head back and just burst into a giggle. Because, really, the state she was in was laughable.  
While Pippa was technically in her arms, she was a cat and didn't have much say in the matter. This was nothing _nothing_ like any of her late-night-forged fantasies, and she shouldn't allow herself to even think those silly thoughts outside her bedroom in the first place. 

Standing in the middle of a potion's lab gave her some sense of comfort at least, and while Pippa-the-cat didn't put much protest being held in her arms, she hurried to put her back on the floor.

"Mildred Hubble." she muttered to herself - always the one to ruin even the most mundane of days.

  


* * *

  


"Pippa!" Hecate found herself hiss at the fluffy bundle at the foot of the desk.  
She didn't mean to sound _that_ strident, but if they wanted a way out of this jumble she ought to be more cooperative.

In the last half hour, Pippa successfully knocked down three different containers full of whatever concoction her students managed to brew, one decorative vase - and destroyed a quill faster than Hecate thought possible. 

_I'm a witch_ , Hecate thought, _dealing with cats comes naturally to me as flying a broom on a sunny day_.  
Not this cat apparently, clawing up her ankles insistently.

"Pippa..." She said more calmly this time, peering down. The look she got in return annoyed her to no end - the cat was adorable. Her little face lit up and she blinked at her, practically smiling.

"I'm almost done, just let me set everything up properly."  
Hecate tried to go back to her book to no avail. Pippa stretched her body and made a leap directly into her lap. 

"Arrr... okay, fine!" Hecate conceded. "You can stay here, just try not to..." _be distracting? Press your paws where you shouldn't? Play with my watch pendant?_

Pippa did exactly all three of those things. Her little paws poked at the round pendant before she moved her front limbs to let them rest on Hecate's chest.

Dark-haired witch closed her eyes as she let a long exhale leave her body. Whatever it was the cat needed she didn't know - and more importantly, didn't think wanted to find out.  
All thought left her brain when a tiny pink nose touched her own. She tried not to smile, but the corners of her lips curved upwards.

"You really never had a sense of personal space, Pippa."  
Hecate tried to sound exasperated, but all she got in return was a furry body pressed at her cheek and down her neck.

Despite her better judgment, she let her hands rest in the soft coat and couldn't help but wonder if Pippa's hair, real human Pippa, is equally as soft to touch.

Her eyes were still closed, the gentle purr relaxed her further and she couldn't help but say:  
"You know, Pipsqueak, I have an... apology to make." she swallowed hard. "I haven't been very good at returning you mirror-calls..." 

She grabbed Pippa gently, mindful of her long nails and lifted her body up so she could look her in the eyes.

"It's not that I didn't want to talk to you...I just wasn't sure if you understand how... _pleasant_ I find spending time with you."

There, I said it, Hecate thought. If this, this _love declaration_ isn't clear enough or if Pippa doesn't remember any of her time spent in a cat form, that wouldn't be her fault.  
She lifted her eyebrows looking for any sign of understanding in the cat's eyes, lips pressed into a tight line. 

_Meow._

Does the meow count as confirmation?

"Right." Hecate said, suddenly self-conscious, as she lifted her body of the chair. She placed the cat on the table and took a few steps towards the back of the lab.

"It's time we get done with this, Miss Pentangle. Please stay still."

  


* * *

  


Yellow, purple and pink lights shot straight from Hecate's outstretched fingers the moment her chant was over. She looked, bemused, as they circled around the beige cat slowly for a few moments, before they clung to her body, making it radiant. She closed her eyes, praying to whatever goddess that this _modern_ nonsense she just performed is actually effective.

Hecate squinted towards the desk, as the tension in the air subsided - to see a very naked Pippa Pentangle sitting pretty, legs crossed and back straight.

Modern magic never looked so good.

Hecate inhaled sharply as she bent her shoulders backward involuntarily.  
"Miss... P-Pentangle?" the words heavy in her mouth.

Pippa raised her arms in front of her, inspecting them quickly, before she jumped a short distance, her bare soles meeting the floor with a thud.  
"Ah, it's good to be back, my dear Hecate." She said with a smile.

Miss Hardbroom nodded her head rapidly as she blinked nervously.

"Thank you so much! I have to say, I had no idea you were so proficient in modern magic," she continued as she moved towards her oldest friend "I mean, I shouldn't be surprised, really, you were always excellent..."

If Miss Hardbroom didn't hear the rest of the sentence, who could blame her for it. She tried her damnedest not to let her eyes wander, so she glued them on the very pink clothes hanging at the door behind Pippa.

"Your clothes, Miss Pentangle." she said quickly, interrupting Pippa's ongoing ramble of praise.

"Oh, yes, thank you." Pippa said sweetly glancing back at her clothing but did nothing to change her current state of undress. "As I was saying, I would be more than happy to share some of the newest literature on modern magic you can find, I would love to hear your thoughts on it. Please, just say yes, Hiccup."

Miss Pentangle's hands were now clutching around Hecate's shoulders, her face beaming with excitement and joy. "Pleeeeeaaasee." 

Hecate swallowed hard, stiff as a board. "I think... we should be discussing this at some other time." her voice less shaky than anticipated.

Pippa looked down between the two of them, biting her lower lip. Besides her nude body, she could see Hecate's arms rigid by her sides, shaky fingers outstretched awkwardly.  
She closed the distance resolutely, whispering dangerously close to Hecate's ear. "Am I making you nervous, Miss Hardbroom?"

"A little." The taller witch squeaked.

"I thought you found spending time with me _pleasant_." Pippa said innocently, a smug smile pulling at her cheeks.

"I do." Hecate said slowly, honestly. 

"Why don't you kiss me then, silly?"

"Can I?" The uncertainty in Hecate's voice melted Pippa's heart.

"Oh, dear, modern witches **can**!" Pippa said conspiratorially with a wink.

Hecate let out a grunt that turned into a giggle. She rolled her eyes dramatically before pressing her lips to the pink ones before her.  
It was a short kiss, for all that it lingered, but it left them both smiling, satisfied with this new layer of closeness.

"No detention for the girls then, I take it." Pippa said brightly, taking Hecate's hands to press them to her waist.

"Oh, there's nothing in the world anyone could do to get them out of detention this time."

"Don't be so sure, my dear Hecate. There's still a thing or two about the modern magic I can show you."


End file.
